Uncertainty
by illuminatingthesoul
Summary: Chris and Gail are thrown into a situation unlike any other they've ever faced. Will they be able to keep it together, or will Gail's fight or flight tendencies get the best of both of them?
1. Uncertainty

hey everyone :) so this is my second fic, and the theme from this one came to be as i was writing the last chapter for At A Loss, which you can read if you'd like to see the beginning of this scene.

all reviews are very, very much appreciated. enjoy!

disclaimer: i dont own rookie blue.

* * *

Chris held Gail with one arm while he opened the car door before quickly regaining his hold on her. She sniffed a little bit before letting out one last defeated whimper, and he delicately placed her into the backseat of the car before crawling in beside her. He slid the seats forward and dropped the backs down, giving them a little more room to stretch out.

Gail didn't stretch out, though. She curled her knees up to her chin and allowed Chris to wrap his arms around her as best he could. Normally, he would have simply cradled her in his arms, and waited for her to start. She hated it when people pitied her, especially him. She hated it even more when people worried about her, which was just what he was doing right now. Normally, Chris would have waited. But tonight, he could tell something was different.

"Gail, are you okay?" He whispered delicately.

"Yeah Chris, I'm just peachy. I just love crying in front of my drunken friends. It's awesome." Gail snapped back at him, her voice cracking.

"Stop it." He sat up. "I don't pity you; I don't feel bad for you. I care about you, Gail. Tell me what is going on!" His eyes sharp, he pointed at her. Gail was a little surprised, Chris had never used that tone with her.

"Nothing, Chris. I'm fine. Just take me home." She sat up and crossed her arms. He grabbed her forearm.

"No, Gail." He looked her dead in the eyes. "I have put up with this since we started dating. You always push me away, and I'm not going to let you anymore. This isn't what relationships are supposed to be like." His voice softened. Gail looked at him, unsure of what to say. So, she turned to the one person that she knew she could always trust. Her mother.

Her mother never gave in, never showed vulnerability to anyone. With that, Gail had what she needed.

"Fine, Chris. Something is bothering me. There, you happy? I'm going home." She turned and opened the car door.

"No! Gail, stop!" Chris begged. He flung open the door and started to chase her. "Gail, stop." He caught up to her and again tugged on her elbow. "Please, stop. I don't want you to – Gail!" He stepped in front of her, blocking her escape.

"What's happening? Just tell me, I can help. I know I can." His breath was visible in the frigid morning air. "Just please, talk to me." He wasn't sure how he'd ended up in this position, begging her not to leave and freeze on her way home.

"Chris, I don't want to talk about it. Okay? I just can't do it right now." Her voice sounded desperate.

"At least let me take you home." Chris took her hands, and lowered his voice. Gail nodded and bit her lip, her eyebrows furrowing. She regained her composure and looked at him, her face ever defiant and strong. He closed the space between them and smiled at her. Her façade began to crack and he knew it.

"Gail." He whispered, and that was all it took. Tears flooded her eyes and she crumpled against him, wishing she could just disappear.

"Please, Chris. I just wanna go home." She whispered, clutching his shirt. He walked her back to the car, and they drove back to her place in silence. When Chris pulled up and cut the engine, Gail was unsure of what to do. She knew protecting herself meant walking away from him. But she wasn't sure she was capable of that. She looked at Chris.

"Do you wanna maybe, come in?" She said quietly, trying to rub away her mascara. Without a word, Chris got out and met her on the other side of the car, and walked her to the door, his hand rubbing small circles on her back. Her house was freezing cold when they opened the door, and they quickly realized that the power was out.

"This is just great." Gail slammed an open cupboard door shut. It was light out, and Chris had made himself comfortable on the couch when Gail walked in, an air of annoyance surrounding her.

"Look, I'm gonna go to bed, if you wanna come." Gail said curtly before turning on her heels and heading to her bedroom. Chris stood up and followed her to bed, completely over tired. She closed the curtains and he pulled his shirt over his head before they both crawled into bed. Chris lay on his back while Gail rested her head on his chest, her hand on his stomach. She fell asleep almost immediately, but he remained staring at the ceiling for almost two hours just thinking, before Gail started to stir.

"Did you sleep at all?" Her voice was groggy.

"Couldn't. My mind is just having a conversation with itself." He replied. She shifted against him, happily fitting perfectly against his muscular frame. He kissed her hair and held her hand in his. Gail lifted her head and checked her alarm clock.

"Powers still out." She sighed against his skin.

"Are you pregnant?" Chris asked point blank. Gail's breath caught sharply and he could feel her body tense up. When she didn't answer, Chris leaned over her, their noses almost touching. Her hands flat on the bed, and eyes wide, Gail still hadn't taken another breath. He looked in her eyes.

"Gail, are you pregnant?" He repeated himself, emphasizing every word. She chocked back another breath.

"I don't know." She answered, her voice raw with emotion.

"Did you take a test?" Chris asked her, backing away a little.

"No." She broke eye contact and breathed out, slowly.

"Why not?" Chris' eyebrows rose.

"Because, I don't know what I'm gonna do if I am." She whispered, ashamed.

"You mean 'what _we're_ gonna do." Chris corrected. "Don't pretend I'm not a part of this." Gail started to cry.

"There might be a baby inside me." She whimpered, her hands shaking in his. His face softened and he gently placed his hand on her stomach. She flinched at first, but relaxed as he lowered his forehead to hers.

"A baby." Chris smiled, his voice barely audible. "Our baby."


	2. Not A Lost Puppy

here's the second chapter! i'm going to ask you guys now: do we want a completely happy, super awesome ending, or an okay, take-what-we-can-get ending?

normally, this would end (after a few twists) with a sunset wedding, happy kids, and all that jazz. but im not sure if Chris and Gail are cut out for that... so i need opinions!

review, review, review please! (you're all **amazing **for the ones you're already given me.)

* * *

Not A Lost Puppy

It wasn't long before the sun had risen completely, and Chris and Gail were sleeping soundly underneath her fluffy green quilt. The room was washed with a soft green glow. The colours supposed calming effects had failed miserably as Chris' dreams were plagued by thoughts of complications. He'd seen how scared she was. What if she is pregnant, but they lose the baby? Gail would never forgive herself, and neither would he. A truck backfiring outside woke him from his slumber, and he sighed for the thousandth time that day.

He looked down at his girlfriend, whose eyes were open too.

"We're really good at not sleeping." She said to the ceiling. He could tell her mood had lifted, but she still hadn't taken a side in the situation.

"Want some breakfast?" He kissed her temple before climbing out of bed.

"No thanks. But there is some pancakes in the freezer if you want them." Gail rolled off the other side of the bed and stretched.

"Are you sure you don't want anything?" He knew why she was hesitant.

"Yeah, maybe I'll grab something later." She squeezed his hand as she left the room. He followed her into the kitchen, where she'd perched herself on the counter. His eyes drifted over her, marvelling at the way the light shone through her hair. Another feeling boiled in his stomach as his eyes travelled downwards, landing on her perfectly flat stomach. He still couldn't wrap his head around the possibility that he could be a father.

"Okay, one more question and I'll leave it alone." Chris turned to Gail, jumping as he nearly placed his hand on the red hot burner of the stove. Gail pursed her lips and turned to him, the softness about her disappearing.

"Fine." She looked at her feet, unhappy about where the conversation had turned to.

"If you are, you know," He made an unreadable gesture with his hands, before his face became serious once more. "Well, I guess it's not really a question." Gail cocked her head, and shot him an expectant look.

"What?" She sighed, her voice came out a little sharper than intended.

"If you are pregnant," He walked over to her. "I want you to keep the baby." A still weary Gail was shocked into attention.

"Chris, wait – what?" Gail didn't understand how he'd just decided he wanted to be a father. "But, it's not the right time." She tried to convince herself more than anything.

"If this is for real, I really want you to have the baby. I'll raise it alone if I have to." Gail's heart slowed before coming to a complete halt. This was not happening.

"Chris, this isn't up to you!" Her voice was frantic. She had let herself get more involved in this relationship than she'd ever planned, and now this. If she was pregnant, they'd be linked forever through another human being.

"Take a test. Then we'll talk." He returned to finish making breakfast and Gail walked to her bedroom. She locked the door and let out an overwhelmed sob into her pillow. As much as Chris wanted to run to her side and kiss the pain away, he restrained himself.

He knew that she had a lot to think about, but so did he. Until recently, he'd never even considered the idea of being a father. He shivered as the thought sunk in. Chris Diaz, a father. He looked down at the eggs he was preparing, and smiled. The reality was that he loved the idea of making breakfast for his family every morning.

He sat at the kitchen table and devoured his breakfast before placing the dishes in the dishwasher and finding a place on the couch. He pulled out his phone and opened the internet. After about a half hour of searching, he was interrupted by small footsteps behind him. He turned around to see Gail in sweats and a sweater, holding her purse.

"Let's go." She said. He grabbed his keys and met her in front of the door, turning to face her.

"You're ready for this?" He asked her.

"Nope. This isn't for me." Her voice was breathy.

"We can wait, Gail." He reassured her, stroking her hand with his thumb.

"No, we can't. Because I really need a drink right now, and I need to know if I can knock one back without damaging a tiny human." She rubbed her lips together and sucked back another tear as he opened the door for her. It was less than five minutes to the drugstore, thirty seconds to isle 4 – women's products, and ten seconds for Chris to realize that Gail was about to throw up.

"Gail, Gail? Are you okay?" He stuttered, gripping her shoulders. "We shouldn't have come. Let's go." He took her hand and began to walk towards the door, but she stopped him.

"I think I should get the one in pink packaging. Pink is good, right?" She said slowly, her ability to form sentences nearly gone.

"It really doesn't matter, Gail. Do you want me to take you home?" He said softly, as a few people stopped and looked at them. She shook her head.

"Little girls like pink." She whispered, reaching forward and picking up two tests. She looked at Chris, her blue eyes brilliant, but glassy. Chris took the tests out of her hand and wrapped his other arm around her shoulders. The cashier scanned the two small packages and told Chris the price. He dropped a twenty on the counter.

"Keep the change." He said hurriedly before walking Gail out to the car, whispering calming words. The car ride home was once again, silent. Gail's eyes remained completely impassive as she stared out the window, not noticing the nervous tapping of Chris' fingers on the steering wheel. His nerves were more evident as they got into her house, and she started to pull the small white stick out of its packaging.

"We can wait, you know. You don't have to find out right now." He held her hands, but then turned and started to pace.

"I thought you wanted to know." Her eyebrows furrowed, a slight accusatory tinge in her voice.

"But what happens, if…" He drifted off, but quickly began again. "You could be, pregnant? Where is the baby going to sleep? We can't afford to buy it nice things. I could build the crib, I'm good at building." Chris' tone worried the blonde, and for once it was her turn to calm him down.

"Chris, if I am, it's still early. There's lots of time, or I don't even…" Gail wasn't sure about his reaction. "Have to keep it." His eyes grew as wide as saucers.

"Okay. Well first, you're about six weeks in. That's when morning sickness usually starts. Second, you'd actually do that?" He looked at her with utter disbelief.

"Well, think about it Chris… It's not the right time, at all. We're serious, but not _that_ serious. We have practically no money. And – " Chris' jaw dropped.

"Gail, this isn't some lost puppy you can send to the pound. This is a baby. I get it, that not everything is as you want it, but you just can't do this." He ran his fingers through his hair, and she realized how much this was weighing on him. "I'll get a part time job that won't clash with shift changes. And you know what? I don't care if you don't want to be a part of his… or her, life. I'll raise it alone." Chris' voice, filled with devotion topped with a sharp tone, stung Gail's ears.

With that, she stood up and made a scene about grabbing the white stick and stomping off to the bathroom. After a few minutes, she regretted walking away. She opened the door and placed the pregnancy test on the counter, before backing away as if it was a bomb.

"Did you do it?" Chris walked over to her.

"Yeah." Gail was breathing heavily.

"What did it say?" He leaned down to look in her eyes. A true deer caught in the headlights, she could barely speak.

"I don't know." Chris was confused.

"What do you mean, you don't know?" She still hadn't blinked.

"I mean, I haven't looked yet." She choked out, a blush rising up her neck.

"Do you want me to check?" Chris stroked her cheek gently. She shook her head, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Let's just wait awhile." She whispered in his ear, not releasing her grip.

Almost an hour later, the two were sitting in a comfortable silence at the kitchen table. The test lay face down, in between them. A few times, Chris had reached for it. His fingers would reach the hard plastic and hover there for a minute before he'd pull back his arm, and the waiting would resume.

It was nearly two PM, and he'd begun to fall asleep at the table. Moving Sam & Andy's furniture yesterday, then the partying, and then the lack of sleep had unsurprisingly, drained him. Gail had been sitting across from him when he'd finally drifted off. Roughly a half hour later, he was woken by a small whimper from the opposite side of the table.

He opened his eyes to see his girlfriend with tears leaking from her eyes, one hand clasped over her mouth and the other holding the pregnancy test. He sat up straight and leaned forward.

"Gail?" His voice was quieter than intended.

Her eyes rose to meet his as she slowly rotated the stick to reveal a small pink plus sign.


	3. Family Ties

So this one is kind of a filler. Next ones gonna be a heavy hitter, i believe. I've got some talk of abortions in here, and please know that it's not meant to offend anyone, and i apologize if it makes anyone uncomfortable.

Oh, and my disclaimer that was meant to be on the first chapter. **I don't own rookie blue.

* * *

**

Chris threw himself across the table and clutched her hands in his, kissing them profusely.

"Don't worry, its okay. We'll be okay, I've got you." He whispered to her before moving around the table and taking her in his arms. She shook violently, tears falling like never before. "We're gonna be fine, Gail. Trust me, this will all work out." His words floated into her ears.

"How did this happen, what did we do Chris?" She wasn't looking for the literal answer, because they definitely knew what that was. "My parents, they'll never… they're gonna hate me. Oh god, Chris." She sobbed uncontrollably like he'd never seen before. He knelt beside her chair, his arms wrapped around her small frame.

"Its okay, Gail. They'd never hate you. They're gonna love you, and this baby no matter what." He caressed her hair with one of his hands as the other still held her. She slammed her fists onto the table and then laid her forehead down to rest in between them.

"Chris, we have no idea what we're doing. We just got cut loose, we're just babies ourselves." She sobbed. Chris brought his eyes up from the floor and for a moment, time froze. His hands fell from her sides and he was taken aback at the sight of her. She lifted her head at the lack of contact and turned to face him, surprised to see his eyes wide and mouth ajar. "Chris?" She whispered.

"You're so beautiful." Chris mentally smacked himself for being so juvenile. He simply couldn't think of any other way to put it. Gail's eyes softened and her lips curved into a small, sweet smile. "You really are, really, really, beautiful." Chris wasn't even sure why he was saying this. There were bigger things at hand, and all he could say was 'Wow, Gail. You're purdy.'

She leaned into him and for a moment, the two rested in silence, their foreheads touching. Chris grazed Gail's forearm, his hands seemingly weightless. She was surprised by his gentle touch, and suddenly she realized, that if she was to have this child, he'd make an amazing Dad. Then, a whole other flood gate opened and her breathing sped up.

"We'll be fine." Chris whispered.

"This baby is going to hate living in this little house." She whispered, completely serious. He pulled away from her and gave her a confused look before the two erupted in a fit of laughter.

Tears still in her eyes, Gail tried to convince herself that they could be a family. The way he looked at her, she knew he'd do everything in his power to ensure that their baby had the best life possible. He was meant to be a father. But she knew that she might not be able to be there for him. She was ashamed of herself, because all of her life she'd never let anyone in. She didn't know how to be there.

However, if there was anything that Gail Peck could do, it was learn quickly. He traced small patterns on the back of her hands, saying a silent prayer that they would make it through this.

"We can make this work." He said, still looking at her hands. Gail felt her heart break as she watched Chris get more and more invested by the minute, and felt herself weaken under the weight on her shoulders.

They moved to the living room and sat on the floor. Chris lay with his head in Gail's lap, his loving gaze never leaving her eyes.

"I still can't believe this." He said as she rubbed his chest.

"I know. Trust me, I know." Gail let out a small giggle.

"Do we like, tell people now? Or do we wait until you start to show?" He mused. Gail then remembered that there was a lot they had to do.

"There are a few people I want to tell. I'm just not sure like, when, or how." She responded, shaking her head lightly.

"Who are you going to tell? I mean, other than our parents." Chris pushed her hair behind her ears. Gail thought for a moment.

"I want to tell Traci, and Andy, actually. Maybe I can talk her into getting pregnant too, and we can go through the process together." They shared a much needed laugh. They remained on the floor, each revelling in the others presence for a good two hours.

"I'm gonna start dinner, okay?" Chris said cheerfully, almost as if everything was normal.

"But, I…" Gail started.

"You need food. So does the baby." It's still felt strange for Chris to say those words. He walked to the kitchen and started preparing a chicken they'd meant to eat for lunch. Gail ate about half of what she normally would, which wasn't very much to begin with.

"That's all you're going to eat?" Chris raised his eyebrows. She nodded her head solemnly.

"I'm going to throw it up anyway." She sighed.

"Morning sickness is actually a sign of a healthy pregnancy." Chris chirped.

"Oh really, is it?" Gail laughed. "And where did you pick up that valuable piece of information?"

"I looked it up today. Judging by what's happened, he should be happy and healthy right about now." Chris smiled, but Gail saw an opportunity.

"Oh, it's a he now?" Her smile broadened. Chris rose to her challenge.

"Yep. He's my boy, and I'm gonna teach him how to play football one day." Chris half joked, half hoped.

"I don't think so. It's a girl. And I'm taking her for manicures every other weekend." Gail responded, checking her own nails dramatically.

"Not fair! Can we have twins?" Chris laughed, hard.

"Chris! I'll look like an elephant!" Gail protested before joining him in a fit of smiles and laughter. When the dust settled, a serious look settled on her pale skin.

"Will you do me a favour?" She reached across the table to hold his hand.

"Anything."

"Will you come with me to tell my parents?" Their eyes locked on each others.

"Of course, Gail! I was going to make you bring me if you didn't ask." Chris replied happily, much to her relief.

"Can we go tonight?" She asked meekly. Chris' eyes widened but his surprise dissipated into joy.

"Wanna go now?" He asked. Gail looked at him, before jumping up and racing to find her shoes. Chris did the same, knowing she had to do this now, before she changed her mind. The clock in the car said the darkness beginning to engulf them had come early, but that's what comes with the change of the leaves. It was 9:30 by the time they reached Gail's parents house. Chris wasn't surprised when he realized the house was a sort of mansion. He helped her out of the car and squeezed her hand.

"Ready?" He asked, both sets of eyes fixated on the mahogany front door.

"Just don't let me go, okay?" Gail whispered, a little embarrassed to admit that she needed Chris to keep her afloat tonight. They approached the house and she knocked, before an intercom crackled to life.

"Who is it?" A woman's voice called through.

"It's me, mom." Chris smiled at his girlfriend, and stood up straight.

"Gail? Honey, it's late! Why didn't you call first?" Her mother answered.

"I need to talk to you." She squeezed Chris' hand.

"Alright, I'll be right down." The intercom line went dead. A few seconds later, the locks began to turn in the door and it swung open to reveal a beautiful fiftysomething year old woman. Her dark hair twisted on top of her head, an extravagant night gown and robe hugged the woman's tall frame. Gail had her eyes, but other than that, they didn't look like more than distant relatives.

"Hello, honey." They hugged, then Gail's mother turned her attention to Chris.

"Gail, who is your handsome friend here?" She held out her hand, which Chris took and shook gently.

"Mom!" Gail laughed. "This is Chris, my boyfriend."

"Boyfriend? I've never met one of Gail's boyfriends before. It's a pleasure." Her voice was smooth.

"Likewise, Mrs. Peck." Chris replied.

"Oh please, darling. Call me Jackie." She stepped back to grant them access to her home. Gail led Chris into a large living room, with deep red walls and gold accents. He was a little awestruck; growing up in Timmons didn't really expose him to this kind of luxury.

"Mom, sit. We need to talk." Gail breathed; he could tell she was getting nervous. They took their seats, Chris and Gail on the loveseat, Jackie in a large chair opposite them.

"What is it, Gail? Is everything okay?" Her mom showed serious concern.

"Well, mom. I'm – uh, we are…" She looked at Chris for help. She was beyond grateful when he spoke up.

"What I believe Gail is trying to get across here, is that we have some great news." He smiled at her and held her hands. Her mom stood up and shrieked.

"You're pregnant!" Her voice echoed through the house, and near the back door a small dog jumped to its feet. Gail's face broke into a smile and she nodded frantically. The two women met in the middle of the room and hugged, Jackie practically hopping around. The commotion caused quite a stir, enough of one to wake Jackie's mother.

A frail woman peeked into the room.

"What's going on everyone? Isn't it a bit late for this?" She said quietly, yawning.

"Mom, my baby is having a baby! You're going to have great grandchildren!" Jackie's voice remained at a high volume.

"Really, Gail?" She cocked her head.

"Yes, Grandma! I found out today!" Gail ran over to hug her grandmother, who in true Peck fashion apparently, turned to Chris.

"Is this him?" She whispered to Gail, just loud enough for Chris to hear. He stood up and walked over to introduce himself.

"Hey, I'm Chris." He shook her hand.

"Well, honey, I can't say I blame you for picking this one." The older woman comically elbowed Gail and winked. The four laughed before taking their seats once more.

"So how far along?" Gail's grandmother asked.

"We think about six, maybe eight weeks." Chris chimed in.

"Oh lord, you're a brave girl." The woman placed her hand on her chest. "I was twenty seven when I had your uncle, and that near killed me! But you, my dear, are doing it now! Brave, brave, brave." She continued. "I wouldn't worry though, I'm sure you and the baby will be fine, even with all the risks of your job."

Chris looked at Gail, whose face was slowly turning to one of horror. He wished the old woman would stop talking. But she didn't.

"And with all of the chemicals in food today, there's a thirty percent chance or something like that that you'll miscarry! Oh that would be dreadful." Gail tightened her grip on Chris' hand.

"And then raising the child while your husband is at work? Good luck. It's a two person job. Oh, and you must be sure to have your priorities in order. Yes, kids are wonderful, but think about how this could affect your career, darling!" She drew in a heavy breath. "Or are you just going to, oh what is it, abort the pregnancy? You could always try again later."

"I was going to keep the baby, Grandma." Gail near whispered. "I think it's time to go." She stood and led Chris to the door. She hugged the two women and they said their goodbyes. As soon as the door was shut behind them, Gail threw up in the garden next to the stairs. Chris leaned forward and pulled back her hair.

"Don't worry, babe. None of that is going to happen." He assured her. They walked to the car, Gail's teeth chattering due to the bitter cold.

"Let's just get out of here." She said briskly as she climbed into the car. By the time they reached Gail's house, it was nearly midnight and they were both exhausted. Chris had nine new texts from Dov, each reading something to the effect of 'Where are you? Are you dead?' He shot back a one word answer before climbing into bed with an upset Gail. She sniffled, trying not to cry again. Chris wrapped his arms around her soft shoulders and whispered.

"It'll all be better in the morning." He kissed the back of her neck.

"Goodnight." Gail turned and kissed him back.

"Sweet dreams, babe." Chris nestled his nose in the crook of her neck. She wished she'd be able to have sweet dreams, but knew indefinitely that most of them wouldn't be so considerate.

She couldn't handle losing the baby to outside forces. What if she really wasn't ready for this? She closed her eyes and braced herself for a rough few days, hoping work tomorrow wouldn't be too stressful. She squeezed Chris' hand one last time and realized how much she liked the feeling of him. He was the only one she ever pictured herself having a family with.

"You too, Dad." Chris smiled from ear to ear, and the two slipped underneath the safety blanket known as sleep.


	4. Making the Right Choice

last chapter! this one was pretty short, but to be honest, i kind of lost interest. once again, you'll see the first breath of my next fanfic in here, place your bets ladies and gentlemen.

thanks everyone for the encouraging reviews and everything! you're all amazing :)

* * *

They woke up an hour before shift, and after a mad dash around the house they finally made it to the station. They changed, and were effectively the last people to make it to Parade.

Frank made is usual speech, and paired everyone up. Even though they'd been cut loose, the rookies still liked riding with their old training officers every now and then. So when Best said he was making some changes, everyone fell silent.

"McNally, you can ride with Shaw. Nash, you're on desk and Diaz and Epstein, go do your thing." He clasped his hands together. "Serve, protect and keep the psychos at bay!" A small wave of laughter rolled over the officers as everyone started to get up. "Swarek, Peck, my office please."

Gail turned to see an apologetic Sam run his hands through his hair before turning and rubbing Andy's hands. She gave Chris a quick kiss before approaching.

"I promise, I'll explain everything later, okay?" Sam was trying to explain to Andy, who looked worried. He stood up and cursed under his breath, turning to Gail. He gestured towards the door.

"Ladies first." She looked at Andy and the two shared a confused look, before she left the room with Sam in tow. They knocked on the door to the glass office and Frank signalled them in. Gail sat in one of the black chairs in front of his desk, Sam stood behind her, shifting his weight back and forth between his feet.

"Well, Swarek, it looks like you know why you're here." Sam stopped fidgeting.

"Why is this happening now? I don't want to leave!" He protested. "Can't it wait? Can't someone else do it?"

"Look, you were pushing for this all along. Why are you backing out now?" Frank retorted. Sam put his hands on his hips and contemplated his words, before turning to the bullpen.

"You know why, Frank? Because of her." He pointed to an obviously disoriented Andy who was trying to put up her hair. "We live together now. Moved in officially two days ago. And now you're telling me that I have to leave her?" Sam scoffed. "I can't do it, Frank. I just can't." Gail stood up.

"Okay, cool. While Swarek goes on about being a good boyfriend, I'm just gonna stand here and not know what's going on, okay?" She said frustrated, to no one in particular. Frank stood and leaned on his desk.

"We got a tip on some guys we've been watching for a few months. They've been smuggling underage girls into the country and selling them." He said, his voice sombre. Gail's eyes widened and her hands clenched. "We know when they're bringing the next group in, and we know how to catch them. That's where you two come in."

"No, Frank. That's where she comes in. I can't do it." Sam interjected.

"Sam, we need you on it. It's just a few weeks, nothing too deep." He assured an impatient Sam.

"Oh, so it's only a few weeks that my girlfriend will wake up screaming and alone after nightmares? Sarah died a month ago, Frank, Andy has barely slept through the night since." He shot back, his voice raised.

"She'll be fine, we'll get her help. Sam, we _need _you on this. You're the only one that's dealt with these guys."

"You mean I'm the only living one." Sam sighed to himself. "I'll only do it if I can get home every few days to see her. We'll have to arrange safe transport, but I can't just leave her." Sam began to negotiate.

"Fine, Swarek. I'll work on it. Peck, are you in?" Frank turned to her.

"I would be, sir. But you two have been having your little squabble all morning, so I don't even know what's going on!" She threw her hands up. Frank began to explain.

"You two are step siblings, wanting to…" He put his hand on his forehead. "Buy your shared father a birthday present." Gail was disgusted already.

"So we're buying him a little Asian girl? What the hell?" Her voice elevated to match Sam's.

"I can't. This is, I can't do it." Sam held his hands up.

"You don't understand how many lives you'd be saving. Your careers will skyrocket after this goes down." Frank tried to lure them in. At the mention of her career, Gail's ears perked up. "We need you two on this."

"How long?" She asked. Behind her, Sam looked to the sky and mouthed 'Why?'

"Five weeks. We'll have a month to prepare you. It's gonna be intense training, a lot of contact." Frank spilled.

"I'll do it." Gail heard herself say. Frank turned to the dark haired man.

"Fine." Sam sighed, and started to leave.

"Hold on!" Frank called after him. "Is there any medical or psychological changes that should be noted?" He asked Sam.

"Nope. Only thing that's changed is you owing me." Sam exited the room and found Andy, whose eyes burned with worry. Gail watched as outside, he stood in front of her and spoke. The brunette woman's face crumbled and he led her out of the room. She wondered if that was how Chris would react.

"What about you, Peck? Anything new?" Frank asked her, nonchalantly. Gail froze.

"Actually, I, uh, sir. I need to clear some things with my doctor. I'll get back to you." She practically ran out of his office. She retreated to the locker room, thankful that Chris and Dov had already left. She walked into the bathroom and looked at herself in the mirror. Tears gathered in her eyes as she heard the door open behind her.

"I'll find you in a bit, okay Panda?" She heard Sam say. "We're gonna be fine. I'll make dinner tonight and we can talk everything over, okay?" She was mesmerized by the softness of his voice.

"Okay." Andy squeaked, before she turned and collapsed on the bench in a pool of tears. Gail walked out to sit next to her. Andy looked up at her as tears cascaded down her cheeks.

"Yeah. Me too." Gail whispered, starting to cry herself. Andy wrapped her arms around her, knowing that if Gail Peck was crying, something was very wrong.

"Are you okay, Gail?" Andy whispered, fully aware of how stupid she sounded.

"I'm pregnant." The blonde woman whimpered. Andy released her grip and looked at Gail with wide eyes.

"Really?" She breathed. Gail nodded. Andy once again pulled Gail in for a hug. "Congratulations!" She cried. When she pulled away, she noticed that Gail was in more pieces than she was before.

"I don't know what to do. Keep the baby, lose my career or keep my career and lose the baby." Gail leaned back against the wall.

"Gail, you can always repair your career, but this is a baby!" Andy grabbed her hands. "You're not going to get another chance to do this."

"What do you mean? I can always get pregnant again." Gail was confused.

"Not with Chris. Do you really think he'd ever get over this?"

Gail turned to Andy and hugged her. She was right. It wasn't just her in the equation. It was Chris, too. Funny, she thought, that of all people, Andy was the one to point her in the right direction. She smiled meekly, wiping away the mascara on her cheeks.

"Do you think it'll have my hair or his?" Gail giggled. Andy's jaw dropped.

"That's your real hair colour?" Andy gasped, and the girls fell into a fit of giggles.

"Well, you ready to go?" Gail asked.

"I think so. Serve, Protect, and have cute babies." And with that, the girls carried on with their day.

When Gail returned to the station, she stopped by Best's office.

"I'm sorry, sir. But I can't do it." She told him sincerely.

"Why not?" He leaned back in his chair.

"It's a medical reason." She stated simply. Concern played across his face as he shifted in his seat.

"Are you okay to work the streets?" He asked.

"For now." Gail smiled and left, knowing he'd follow up.

When she got home, she bit the bullet and called Chris. She'd always been the one with her bags packed by the door, and she'd been happy that way. Until now.

Her fingers flew over the keys on her cell phone.

"Hey. Wanna come over?" Her voice was soft.

"Sure. Just for the night?" He asked,

"Well, I was thinking you could stay here for a few days." Her stomach flipped, she wasn't used to asking for anything like this.

"I'm hungry! What happened to bros before hoes?" Dov yelled at Chris. Gail laughed as Chris snapped back at him.

"Dude, seriously. Gail is not a hoe. Make your own dinner." Gail loved listening to them mess with each other.

"I'll be there in fifteen, okay?" He spoke to her again.

"Sure, I'll see you then. Love you." Gail stopped, realizing what she'd just done. Chris paused, but sure enough, his answer was just what she wanted to hear.

"I love you too." They both clicked their phones shut. Gail smiled to herself and started making popcorn. Two hours and a 'Nightmare on Elm Street' later, the lovers found their way to bed.

"Has it sunk in yet?" Chris asked, lying on his stomach.

"A little bit. I threw up outside the garage today. It's pretty real, now." Gail laughed. A few minutes passed.

"What did Best say to you and Swarek today?" Chris mumbled sleepily.

"It was nothing." She assured him.

"Our kid is gonna be so hot." Chris continued. "Like, you're stunning and I'm really tall. We're like the perfect combination." Gail was fully aware he may as well have been sleep talking.

"Oh I know. She's gonna have to beat the boys off with a stick." Gail laughed.

"Yeah right, like I'm gonna let any boys even stand beside her in the lunch line." He said as he drifted closer towards sleep.

"What do you want to name her? Or him, I guess." Gail asked.

"Abby. It means 'father's joy'." Chris answered, barely understandable.

"I love it." She whispered back.

"I love you too. And I love our baby." Chris was completely asleep, and Gail just laughed. She ran her fingers through his hair.

"Will you move in with me?" She asked on a whim.

"Why else would I bring my suitcase?" He said. Gail continued talking to her sleeping boyfriend, stifling her laughter.

"Is Dov okay with it?" She asked.

"Who cares? We'll get him a puppy."

Satisfied with his answer, Gail rolled over and smiled to herself. Who knew something so scary could make everything so good?

"I always wanted a family." Chris slurred. "You're gonna be such a good mom."  
He slid his hand onto her stomach.

"I hope so." She whispered.

Warmth settled over them and Gail fell asleep in his arms, smiling as her life fell into place.


End file.
